Diary of Hester Prynn
by Directorchic16
Summary: My thoughts on what Hester from The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne was thinking when she stood on the scaffold three times. So please read and tell me what you think! oneshot.


_I wrote this as an english paper for The Scarlet Letter in my Honors English class. I thought that some people might like it so I'm putting it up so y'all can read it. Yay!_

**15th of June in the year of our Lord 1642**

I, Hester Prynn, am writing this journal to chronicle the punishment for my ignominy. I know not whether officials will be searching through my belongings. Therefore, I shall not write the name of my beloved one, but shall instead refer to him as AD. My experience with him was one of the happiest and most fulfilling occurrences I have had since I came alone to the colonies. I do not regret our night together nor do I look upon my love for him with shame. This day I stood upon the scaffold with my treasure and looked out on the townspeople. As I stood there in the blinding heat, I thought about my life for the past year. First, I came to this new world by myself with no familiar face to look upon. Now, when I finally found refuge from the burden of being alone, I have to be separated from him by this scarlet curse. I don't want him to be looked upon with shame, so I will never tell his identity to the ministers. This secret is one that I will take with me to my grave. I still cannot believe that Roger has come, finally, to Boston. I wonder what delayed him. But in any case he has come far too late. The deed is done and there is nothing any of us can do. I am frightened about how my daughter will turn out. She was born from sin, so that would mean that she will be an ugly and malformed child. I fear this everyday.

**

* * *

18th of June in the year of our Lord 1645**

The Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale, looks not well, I do hope that he will be alright. I worry every day about the effect that the leech, Roger Chillingworth, is having upon him. Pearl, my treasure, and I stood upon the scaffold for the second time tonight. This time, however, we were not alone. My beloved AD stood with us. I was coming from the deathbed of Governor Winthrop with Pearl, when he called upon us. I looked up and saw him standing there looking rather ill. Pearl asked him if he would stand with us upon the scaffold noontide tomorrow. He replied that it was too soon but someday he would. He said that day would be before God on Judgment Day. I am strong enough to keep the secret upon myself, but I fear that that very secret is what is making him ill, though I am not certain. While we were upon the pedestal, a giant letter A appeared in the sky, I wonder if the heavens put that A there to broadcast our sin to the entire town. Chillingworth saw us three upon the scaffold. He said that he was going to find and take revenge on the father of my child. I am very worried about my AD now. While he has been here Chillingworth has turned into something quite evil. I do not like this change in him; he used to be a kind and scholarly man. But now in his search for revenge he has turned evil and even more disfigured looking than he was previously. I fear for all of us.

**

* * *

20th of June in the year of our Lord 1649**

This shall be my last entry for now I have no need for this journal any longer. Since it is now known I can say the name of my love. Arthur stood upon the scaffold with us today before the entire town after his Election Day speech. He told them all that he was Pearl's father. I am crying as I write these words for sadness but also for happiness. After he had confessed to the town, Arthur died in my arms. I am sad that we can not be together but happy also that his suffering is finally over. I hope that he has found peace in the after life and that I shall see him again when I join him. Arthur and I had planned to take Pearl and go back to Europe, but now this shall never be. When we were in the forest and we made these plans I asked Pearl to come meet with Mr. Dimmesdale. Arthur then gave her a kiss and she ran to the brook and washed it off. Her action hurt me immensely and I began to worry whether or not our plans would come through. Then when Arthur confessed to the town she gave him the kiss that she had denied him in the forest. It's as if she understood the situation; which I find strange because she is only seven years old. Also after the reverend proclaimed to our neighbors the truth, Pearl seemed to change as if she was becoming less wild than she had been previously; something I also find very strange. She seems much happier and content and does not obsess herself with the scarlet letter anymore. Roger has been in a fit ever since Arthur told the town. I am happy that he has lost his chance to take revenge because I hate him so. I do not know whether or not the townspeople believed my love when he said that he was my partner in sin. I have heard that some of them think that it was all part of a lesson that he was trying to teach them. I heard that others think that he said those things because he was under a spell Roger put on him with the medicines. I personally do not care what they think; they can believe what they wish. But here I will write the truth. Yes, Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale is Pearl's father and my lover and Roger Chillingworth is my former husband. These past seven years have been the hardest that I have ever had to face. I hope that someone finds this journal and learns from my mistakes. Never join a Puritan society and if you are married don't have an affair and get pregnant. At least wait until your lost husband is officially proclaimed dead.

-Hester Prynn

_Okay so what do y'all think? Please review!_

_-AifForcebabe16_


End file.
